Freezing - Monochrome King
by Triplesquidge
Summary: He was just a lonely orphan before his world was abruptly changed both inside and out when he was whisked away to become the 'Ultimate Being'. Can he lead a normal life at all with everything that goes on? Will he be able to survive the Nova attacks while defending everyone else?
1. West Genetics

**Here is the second new story from me in the past few days.  
****To those who don't know me then hey there. I hope my rendition of 'Freezing' tickles your fancy.**

**Now, i want to say that Kazuya isn't in the story at all. My character will be taking his place but to a degree as his presence doesn't fit in every part that Kazuya did.**

* * *

A boy and a girl stood together holding hand waiting for the helicopter that was currently hovering above them to descend to the ground to pick them up and take them to the place they would be living for the next few years, West Genetics.

The girl stood tall next to the boy but didn't meet his height as there were a few inches between them. She was wearing the uniform of west genetics which consisted of a purple blazer with a straight collar, a laced section and blue ribbon laced with black. On her bottom half was a short purple skirt with black tights and knee-high black heeled boots which raised her that little bit towards the boy beside her. The girl's features represented a typical little sister, cute face that was cheery and a flat-ish chest. Her hair though, ran long and stopped at the back of her knees, then at the top and sides acting like a hairband was small black spikes of hair sticking upwards and was only just noticeable. Her fringe was then made up of three spikes that pointed downwards to the left.

The boy next to would catch attention wherever he went, even if he was regular there. That's not due to being attractive, which you could say he is. The way he looked just caught attention, maybe even craved it even though it wasn't his attention. His hair was a white like snow and spiked up all over the place, the ends of each strand of hair was an abyssal black but this was more noticeable in the series of spikes that jolted out the side of his head, the three spikes were half black rather than just the ends being so. This look was more enticing when you saw that the three spikes were placed exactly where your ears would be, if you were to look then you wouldn't find ears there. His ears were on top of his head, shaped identical to a cat's ears and they were just like his hair, white with black ends. Then came his face, it was rugged. His face was the perfect example of a ruggedly handsome man. His eyes were what brought his appearance to life as their bright blue colour shone brightly and wonderfully in true contrast to his monochrome hair.

The monochrome didn't stop at his hair; it carried on into his clothes. His clothes were custom as he likes white and black, a lot. He wore a black shirt that rested outside instead of tucked and fluttered about in the wind; the sleeves were also rolled up to just under his elbows. The top two of the buttons to his shirt were also undone, these two undone buttons allowed his chain necklace to be on view. This chain necklace was white and black but held a black leather strap which has a small watch connected to it. Then tied loosely in front of the button third from top was a white skinny tie that ended just in front of his crotch due to being loose. On his bottom half was a pair of near skinny jeans that were tucked into his boots. His boots were black in design and rather baggy as the material was thin and made for comfort over anything else, the boots would flutter about if left alone so a white belt secured each boot to his foot.

Unlike the girl, there was more to add to the boy's appearance which could be considered odd. Around his wrists was the same black and white chain that circled his neck. Securing his jeans to his waist was another set of black and white chains although this time they were much thicker to hold up his jeans. Finally was his teeth, his canines clearly came out of his mouth allowing the pristine white fangs to rest on top of his lower lip.

As the helicopter landed, the boy immediately jumped onto the helicopter but waited to help the girl on until the helicopter had set her wheels on the ground. The boy allowed himself to get comfortable and took out a headband with white cat ears on them, the boy turned it so the ears faced backwards and he placed it on his head securing his ears into his custom earphones.

Turning his head to his passengers, the pilot spoke through the headset.

"Are you two the Pandora Yuki Bodewar and Limiter Te…Teigr?"

"That's us."

The girl known as Yuki Bodewar responded to the pilot who gave a nod in return. He allowed her to get comfortable before setting off.

…

My original name is something I do not remember anymore as it is something that I don't need to know anymore. Everyone just refers to me as my codename 'Tora' or 'Byakko' but the people closest to me like Yuki and the doctor call me 'Teigr' as it's the welsh word for tiger. The reason for that being that I am of the Welsh nationality.

The famous Chevalier, Aoi Gengo, was doing a new experiment. His goal was simple to fuse a person with an animal, which would in hope allow a male to become a Pandora. This idea though was frowned upon as it was seen to be unethical but it didn't stop it from being done. The heads of governments around the world still wanted a male Pandora so they came to a 'Compromise' and that was to use orphans like me. The Pandora part though was kept quiet to us orphans until halfway through.

35 of us male orphans were selected from around the world to take part in this experiment.

The first test we went through was to see who would be compatible with stigmata. All these compatibilities were projected ones so the kids that weren't projected to be suitable were told to leave and luckily with their lives unchanged. The stigmata in question here were 3 heroic stigmata and 3 injection stigmata, the heroic stigmata were Aoi Kazuha's and she was the Doctors granddaughter.

30 of the orphans did not pass the compatibility test. I was the one with the highest sync rate with the heroic stigmata, my rate was 84% which came as a surprise to the doctor and the reason being was that I had a larger percentage of stigmas in my body than others. Additionally my sync rate with the injection stigmatas were 90% and that was the third highest of the remaining five orphans.

The next test was the increasing of natural stigma in the body. It was a hellish operation that burnt your whole body and made your bones ache due to the change. I was better off compared to the others as I had more in my body to begin with; it also meant it was easier to do for me. With that being said, it was still excruciating. At the end of that test, only four of us passed. The boy who didn't pass died during the operation to change his body. His death caused a spark in the remaining four that was split down the middle. This spark made two of the boys leave then and there opting to take the route of Limiter and just that. These boys were set free and they returned to their countries. This left myself and Dende for the final test.

The final test was a process called 'Animalization'. After this there was no way out but we persevered and went through with it. This would completely format our bodies into three things, our chosen animal, Stigma and Human.

Dende passed through with a rate of 40/10/50 meaning he was still half human at the end of the process. The change in him was barely noticeable in truth; he gained a bit of muscle which would have been more prominent if we were fed better. Finally was his craving, he gained a craving for meat, raw meat.

I passed through with a rate of 60/35/5; this meant that I was barely human. The only human part of me was my bodies' appearance to which it lost the human ears and grew tiger ears, longer and sharper canines. My hair became spiked and became the monochrome colour it is now. My personality also changed afterwards, I became quieter in the respect of I waited to speak at all times like I needed permission and above all loyalty. I became extremely loyal to the doctor.

Our selected animals were the peak of the feline family. I chose Tiger and Dende chose Lion. We then connected with the legendary spirits of that animal. I connected with Byakko the white tiger of the four Chinese constellations. Dende connected with the Nemean Lion.

The final test before becoming the first male Pandora was simple. A fight with the winner getting the stigmata but there was a catch. This was a fight to the death to see the full extent of our new bodies. This was something we both took to well, which was surprising to the scientists. My loyalty and Dende's craving for meat were very strong.

In all honesty, the battle felt longer than it actually was. Upon transformation, my spirit went to the back seat as Byakko took over completely and controlled the fight ripping Dende apart like he was paper.

We were both told to transform into our chosen animals. I transformed into a large white tiger with black stripes as Dende was only able to morph parts of his body into that of a Lion. That shows the difference in our bodies, his human part was too strong in comparison making him unable to transform. My 5 per cent is just for appearance sake in the real world; his 50 per cent was real like his human body. The reason why the difference was so large is an unknown but I think its will and determination. I was set from the off to do this and make a name for myself, I wasn't fazed as the others dropped out and I was happy to get the animal form. I feel like that was the difference.

When Byakko calmed down and my spirit came back to the front seat, I took the mostly human form again. Once I had rested from the fight and first time use of the change I was then operated on to be given the 6 stigmatas, 3 heroic and 3 injection.

The doctor then took me in as his adopted grandson and I was taken to his house in Japan. This was then when I started my Pandora training. The first year was the learning of Martial arts from different instructors as I was taught multiple different styles. That year was used as a break by the doctor and as the year came to a close, I was taken to a family where I stayed from there on as he went back to his work.

This family I was staying with was to learn to be a Pandora with another Pandora who was learning as well. This though was to learn to fight as we were to become Pandora and Limiter through a Baptism. That didn't happen though until halfway through the second year of my stay there. The first year staying there was sword skill and how to defend against it with different weapons or no weapons at all. It was rather enjoyable as it became creative with styles to block a sword, my favourite being stopping a slash with a single hand or breaking the sword with my fist. The sword skills itself were not my forte and the Pandora I learned with exceled at it more so mainly due to family genes and that here volt weapon was duel Katzbalger.

The second year was when I fully got to know the Pandora I was learning with and the girl I became the limiter too. The Pandora was Yuki Bodewar, the daughter of a German businessman and a Japanese Pandora who is semi-retired at it. This second year was when we were taught high-end skills as we would be attending the academy in its first year so we would learn the details and specifics there so we were taught the skills to excel.

The high-end skills was where I exceled due to the Heroic stigmatas and my tiger abilities. The fact that I was a tiger didn't bother the girl and her family; in fact she loved it and loved my ears and tail. Yuki grew at an expected rate in her training with only just mastering Accel and shakily making 1 clone for Tempest Turn. I had broken Quadruple Accel and was creating my own for a faster speed; this was the tiger aspect taking other with 'lightning'. I also mastered Tempest Turn with the four clones and started to take it further giving them mass and joining it with my tiger aspect.

…

As we arrived at our destination, I found us hovering low enough for me to jump out and be ok so I decided to speak to the pilot.

"Is it ok if we jump out from here?"

"Huh? … Are you sure?"

"Very, I want to jump."

The pilot gave no spoken response but his response did come in the shape of the helicopter stopping and just continuing to hover in the sky more than a building high in the sky. I put my bag onto my bag and looked to Yuki, she just shook her head at me before climbing into my arms. I smiled to her as I got ready to jump.

"Thanks for the ride."

With that said, I jumped.

From the height we were at, it took only seconds to hit the floor sending cracks through the concrete underneath me. The sudden drop filled my body with adrenaline perking my attitude up slightly. I put Yuki down as I saw the three people who had come to meet us. Two girls and an older woman. The two girls were students with the same uniform as Yuki but the woman wore a nun's uniform.

"You are Tora and Yuki Bodewar, correct?"

"Yes. I was told that the people meeting me would be at a higher standing so please just call me 'Teigr' and order me you see fit."

My statement surprised the two girls in front of me but made both the nun and Yuki chuckle in response.

"You are just as Dr. Aoi mentioned. Yes, despite being first years you will be set to the student council with Teigr being allowed to use force if Yuki deems it necessary."

"Thank you Ma'am."

Yuki bows her head beside me with a lazy smile.

"Then we'll introduce ourselves. I am Sister Margaret the School's Headmistress."

"I am Chiffon Fairchild, the Student Council President. It's nice to meet you too."

"Ticy Phenil, Vice President. It's a pleasure."

I bow to each of them in response to their introductions. Each time doing this I was rewarded with an electrocution through the chains around my neck and wrists, my slight pain was somewhat evident.

Sister Margaret then turned on her heel and walked towards the school as Chiffon took us towards a side entrance to the school. As we started to walk to the side entrance, Chiffon spoke to us.

"I've heard all about you two. I was surprised to hear that you two are already a couple, at least you don't have to look for your Limiter next year Yuki."

"Yes, Chiffon-senpai. I am luckier than you'd think."

Yuki responded with words full of mystery. That was because my powers as a Pandora were to be a surprise rather than a secret but the school knew that I was part tiger as it was hard to disguise compared to being a male Pandora.

"We have also heard that you are a tiger … Teigr-kun. Is that the reason for your supposed enhanced Limiter powers?"

"That would be correct, Fairchild-sama. My powers were already stronger than a typical limiter but the tiger transformation improved them further and made it my own."

"Your own?"

"Yes, I was told that Freezing is green for Limiters and Blue for Nova. Mine is white with the lines being black."

The girls in front continued to walk while intrigued.

"Then I look forward to the good work you'll do."

At the sign of the roundabout praising, I become happier and my tail pops out starting to sway from side to side. This catches the attention of the girls and boys standing around in the courtyard, the two student council members in front of us see this and ask.

"Are they looking at us?"

"More precisely Teigr. He is unique enough as it is but your praise made him happy so his tail came out."

With the word tail, the two girls turned around to see my tail wagging back and forth happily. The sight of the tail seems to stump them momentarily as it fully confirms the fact that I am a tiger. I decided to completely assure them.

"You have seen the ears in between the spikes right? They are my actual ears and only ones I have, I don't have the side ones like you."

Ticy keeps looking forward as Chiffon turns her head to look at me again. I turn my head sideways and bring my hand up to the three spikes to show her.

"See. The ears were exchanged for spikes."

"Oh."

The sound from Chiffon came quickly and shortly as the sound of crashing came through the air.

The sound excites me and Yuki knew it, she nodded to me as I looked to her. Upon seeing her nod, I effortlessly pass by Chiffon and Ticy and run straight to the sound as my tail disappeared.

Finding the fight … or smoke, I saw the remains of a statue lying on the floor. In the midst of the smoke were two girls who looked of British descent. The girl on the left had red hair that was up in pigtails, she had rips in her clothes with chains out of her back with pointed weights at the end. The girl on my right had long blonde hair; she was in perfect condition and held a sword in her right hand. The sword was odd to me as the handle was halfway up the blade.

The fight seemed to be instigated by the hurt girl as I smelt nothing in particular from the Blonde girl but I smelt anger and slight fear from the red head.

"Ladies, are you going to continue fighting or do I have to stop you?"

My polite question surprised the blonde but infuriated the red head.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you have a handsome face, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'm a Pandora compared to you who are just a Limiter."

"So I'm just a limiter huh?"

My voice came out with a happy tone, I was nearing the point of explosion where I would have some fun.

"Yes, a no-body limiter."

"Then try me. I give you permission to strike me, the President can't prosecute you for it and the rest of this fight as it is obviously against the rules."

The redhead clicks her tongue and sends her chains towards me. The ends punch up into a large spiked ball that was over two metres in height. This excited me and made my tail come straight back out after hiding for a very short time. I brought my fist back waiting for the spiked ball and sent my fist straight into it smashing it.

My right foot moved with my right fist to put more power into the movement. Once my foot touched the ground again, I dug it into the ground and grabbed a hold of the remaining chains and quickly yanked at them bringing the red head closer towards me.

As I pull her closer and closer, I shout out to Yuki.

"Do I have permission?"

"You can use anything from stage 2 and only stage 2."

Not much I can really do in this area with that, it's too crowded with bystanders. I look to the blonde standing beside me and she didn't look like she'd budge so I stopped pulling on the chains and held her there. I reached out for the blonde and grabbed her arm, lifted her into the air just enough for her feet to come off the ground then swung her away so I could continue my fun.

I turned back to the red head and let go of the chains. I then started to do rapid-fire clicking of my fingers, one at a time though. Electricity started to crackle around the red headed Pandora who called me 'just a limiter' as she was getting electrocuted out of nowhere by my clicks. I then stopped abruptly to give her some time to breath.

"Pompous …" I then clicked both hands at the same time causing a small bolt of lightning to shoot down at her from the sky. "… Bitch." The bolt of lightning hit her as I spoke unleashing smaller bolts to litter the area around her.

I was disappointed, very disappointed. She wasn't very much fun at all in the end. I pouted and then turned to the Blonde who was here before I flung her away.

"You, blondie. You wanna fight too? I'm pretty sure you are stronger."

The girl just looks at me and then back to her arm which I grabbed. She said nothing so I gave up and went back to Yuki for praise.

"Did I do good?"

"Very good."

My tail started to wag as she patted my head and scratched behind my ears.

"Who did this?"

A new voice riddled in my ear and originated from close by as my ears were being scratched. Yuki stops abruptly and I find a woman looking at me, her clothes weren't uniform so she was a teacher.

"How may I help you ma'am?"

The woman was surprised by my polite question to which she slightly hesitated to respond too.

"Did you do that damage?"

"Not all of it but the one around the red head I did, why?"

"Fighting is prohibited outside of training and the Carnival."

"It was self-defence plus I'm allowed to fight if need be. Sister Margaret allowed it due to special reasons."

The woman looked at me like she was trying to tell if I was lying, she then looked to Chiffon as she got nothing from me. She then got the same response from Chiffon and gave up allowing it. She went to say something again but walked off instead leaving me alone.

I turned back to Yuki straight away.

"Can we continue?"

"Wait until we are at our room."

I let a slightly disappointed look appear on my face as we started to walk off again leaving the students with questions, questions that would probably be answered soon.

The walk to our room was a very quiet one, no-one decided to speak but to me and Yuki that was good. It seemed that Chiffon and Ticy had deduced my strength to be from the tiger aspect, as much as they are right they are also wrong. My speed was affected more so by that aspect and power came from Pandora.

Upon entering the first year Pandora dorm, the girls came out from their rooms and watched us walk down the corridor. The low whispers coming from the girls seemed to all be about my tail rather than anything else, not who we were or the fact that a boy was in the Pandora dorm. None of the details for this place were wondered about me and Yuki, just my tail. As much as I don't care about what others think I did find it weird that it was only about my tail.

When we came to our room, I noticed that it was slightly larger than the other rooms and our neighbour was waiting patiently outside of her room. The girl who was waiting for us had short reddish-brown hair and she was shorter than the both of us, maybe being a little shorter than Ticy and Chiffon.

"This is Kaho Hiiragi, she is your class' representative. So if you need help then ask her first."

"Hiiragi-san, please look after these two. We will be on our way now."

Ticy and Chiffon both then walked off after Chiffon passed two rectangular ID keys to Yuki. Yuki passed me mine before we turned to Kaho to speak to her.

"Kaho-san, I am Yuki Bodewar and this is my Limiter Teigr. It's nice to meet you."

I gave her a slight bow of my head as my name was said. Kaho bowed back to the both of us before talking.

"Are you two living together?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's new, no Pandora's live with their Limiters. It's also strange to see a first year with a Limiter especially one of the same age."

"Well … we got permission so keep your headphones at the ready."

I tilted my head behind her in confusion, what did she mean by that? Oh well, it seemed like Kaho understood her somehow. Must be one of those girl things.

Leaving them to get acquainted, I decided to go to our room so I could sleep and be refreshed for the next day. The first day as a Limiter and hopefully, the day I can bring out my powers as a Pandora. There better be some people here that can satisfy my thirst even if it's only their determination.

* * *

**There is that done. My character went through everything he did because Gengo didn't have a grandson and wanted one.  
****A roundabout way for him to have one but Gengo is a mysterious man.  
****My first story in the Freezing series and from what i have read of others, this will lead a different route.**

**I'll see you all again when i update for the second chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Second Year Says Hi

**It's a bow down in length but i'm probably going to keep it to this length in the near future.**

* * *

Knock! Knock!

A series of short but loud knocks assaulted my ears bringing my body to life from the deep slumber. Along with my rattled ears was a pleasant smell that hung in the air filling my nose with bliss, bacon and eggs – the breakfast of Champions.

I took the short walk to the door and opened it fully so I could look out completely rather than just at the person in front of me. The girl that knocked on the door was Kaho Hiiragi, my class' representative and the person who was to come and pick us up today. With the door open her face was completely red and I could smell lust from her.

"Kaho-san, do you want to come in to wait? We are yet to eat."

The girl just nodded to me as she walked in, the girls in the background started to whisper amongst themselves. Thankfully, Kaho went straight into the kitchen allowing me to create my uniform using the volt texture. My own uniform was created only through the Volt Texture so I have no hard copy of it, so to speak.

…

With the food eaten, we left our room to get to class. Apparently we were a little early so the students that were just hanging around stared at us. According to Kaho, what I did the day before was recorded by someone so a portion of my powers were already leaked out along with the fact that I'm already under the Student Council but my position as Yuki's Limiter hasn't been released. It doesn't matter whether it should or not because I can be the Limiter to two Pandoras for some reason. Something about due to having my own means we can share the stigmas allowing myself to be linked to two Pandoras, maybe being a tiger has to do with it.

The sound of skin hitting each other resounded through the air causing me to feel a slight sting in my left cheek. Turning to see the culprit I saw the red-head from the day before holding onto her hand, presumably the one she slapped me with.

"Teigr … No!"

I turned back round to Yuki slightly pissed due to just being assaulted by she just plainly shook her head at me. Seen as I had no permission, I allowed it to slide out of my mind and I was just turning around as I saw the red-head's volt weapon come towards me. Not wanting my back to be on show or even my Pandora powers, I turned back around and took the attack with my arms blocking one projectile and the other cutting into my right side shredding my shirt around the area along with parts of the front.

Yuki quickly came up to me then and used her own Volt Textures to fix my clothes before whispering in my ear.

"You now have permission. Do what you want."

Best four words for me to hear. Once Yuki backed off from me, I used a basic Accel to charge straight at her. I gripped my left hand around her face as I continued to charge straight forward and planted her straight into the side of a building instantly giving her a concussion.

It was easier and better to end it now without much 'bloodshed' especially with it being early and the first day. Using Accel again I returned to Yuki's side where I received a congratulatory pat on my head before we started to walk again.

As we started to walk again, Kaho's interests came out.

"Teigr-kun, how did you do Accel? We are only first years and you are a Limiter at that."

Let's see how she takes my prepared answer.

"Well, all you Pandoras are trained to fight. You are basically trained to be soldiers and use your powers for that but what do you learn when you aren't being taught to fight but to just use the powers. Working alongside Yuki under Ereinbar means the fusion of our senses to increase our perception and fight better but the Limiter was not looked into much other than the 'Freezing' ability, a Limiter has never tried to gear themselves towards fighting but I have. As the Pandora gains from it so does the Limiter, the Limiter gains a small portion of the Pandoras power through it equalling 'Freezing' but the strength of that depends on the Limiter which means all that happens is the unlocking of 'Freezing' so in our training we looked into what else could be done. That equals to gaining a small portion of the Pandora's power depending on the two in question, me focusing on speed just like Yuki means I was able to learn Accel through the use of Ereinbar set. Doing it over and over again meant that I could use it no problem without the use of Ereinbar set but only in combat with a Pandora due to the stigmata being in use, my control over lightning works here. Volt – Electricity – Lightning."

Kaho seemed pretty intrigued by my detailed explanation, maybe because I was being detailed or that she thought it seemed like a plausible reason. The slight downfalls there were that as first years we shouldn't know high-end skills let alone perfected them. I'm also rather impressed by my explanation.

…

It was around half an hour later and we were now standing at the front of the class ready to introduce ourselves to the class once the teacher finishes off her business with the morning homeroom.

"Now to the second to last thing, which you can see in front you. We have two transfer students who will be in our class. A Pandora and a …"

She was reading our information sheets at the time she spoke so she froze up upon reading my paper.

"… Tiger."

The teacher then looked at me confused so I let out my white and black tail allowing it to swish about. In the midst of all the shocked students, Yuki started to introduce herself completely unfazed.

"I am Yuki Bodewar, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Following in Yuki's footsteps, I decided to introduce myself.

"I am Teigr. I am grateful to be in your presence."

Along with introducing myself, I bowed my head in a polite fashion. The teacher then pointed us to the back of the room where two empty desks sat beckoning us. We took our places and were surrounded by the opposite sex that sat in the desks around us.

"Now finally is the Carnival for you First Years, it was meant to be a week ago but due to the Transfers it will be held in a few days' time. For the two that have just joined us then the tournament will be held in 3 days at 12 o'clock."

A Carnival huh? Live combat training should be fun for me as long as I am allowed into it, I'll have to check up with the Headmistress about this. We can go at lunch or something. Looking over to Yuki I saw that she had the same intention as she gave me a knowing smile.

…

We were both quick to leave the classroom and bolted for the Headmistress' office.

When we arrived there we were lucky enough to be allowed straight in when the secretary heard our names. Entering the room it was rather bare. The odd plant for decoration along with a few bookshelves that run along the back wall which was opposite the large desk that the Headmistress was sitting behind.

"What may I do for you two?"

Despite her position way above us, her tone was polite and not condescending in the slightest.

"I would like to inquire about the upcoming Carnival and my entry into it."

"I'm sorry Teigr but only Pandoras can enter into it."

"Then you should enter me into it."

My plain demeanour leaves no error in judgement about my words, it doesn't make you think twice or think badly about them. There is no reason for you to be suspicious.

The Headmistress only looked mildly shocked at my statement; I guess that she is fully aware of Dr. Aoi's involvement with me and his talent in everything so she may see it as possible. Maybe it comes from her knowledge about what happened this morning or herself already knew it but was seeing my reaction to it. Playing with me maybe?

"Then I will do, it's your own fault if you get injured."

Her tone left me slightly confused as we were got to leave the room. Her tone made it seem like she knew full well about me but still wanted to play the 'unknowing card'.

We then went to the school cafeteria to get food as it sounded rather promising to me and also gave me a reason to use my money that has built up exponentially. I received pocket money from Yuki's parent when I spent the two years as I became their 'son' plus I have the constant build-up of money I receive from Dr. Aoi Gengo and the scientists. Normally the food would be free but there is a local fast food chain there called 'Burger Queen' which according to Kaho is really popular with the students. This meant that there was meat in the school and a lot of it so I would be getting a lot of food these days.

Coming into the cafeteria, the lines to it wasn't too long so we quickly joined it and people would then build up behind us. Moments before we reached the counter to pay for the food, the other students around us dispersed leaving both me and Yuki to ourselves. Turning around I saw the blonde girl that I met the first day when that red-head thought it was a good idea to attack me.

She just walked straight up to us with her hair covering her eyes from view. A single word came from her mouth but it was barely audible, a few seconds later and she spoke again. Her voice was low and cold.

"Move."

"Why?"

I answered her back in the exact same manner she gave me.

"Move."

She just said the same thing again, which led to annoying me. I stared down at her while keeping quiet allowing the quiet whispers from the students around us to become audible. They were surprised to see a student standing up to the 'Untouchable Queen', they thought I was out of my mind.

"Everyone who was in front of me get back in line. You do not need to move out of the way for such a conceited little brat."

"…brat."

Without a change in emotions the girl bent her knees slightly as she sent a punch into my gut. It was considerably stronger than the girl's from this morning but due to having tough skin a bare-handed punch is pretty meaningless against me. It'll hurt a little but nothing more than that.

"Weak. Why don't you try a weapon, little girl?"

I spoke out to her with the same emotionless and low voice that the girl in front of me used. I was antagonizing her, trying to provoke her.

It seemed to work as she placed her right hand out to the side and opened it as her body glowed blue.

"Volt Weapon, activate."

Blue shards materialized into view around her right hand before morphing together into a sword which had its grip a quarter ways up the blade making the hilt and pommel also part of its blade.

"Yuki, how should I go about this one then?"

Yuki then shrugged to me before turning around and starting to order our food. I scoffed slightly at her action.

"Fine, I'll do it my way. Yuki, get me enough this time."

I lowered my head as I brought a smirk to my face. I took a step back and shimmered out of view to reappear again directly behind the blonde with my own back facing hers. With my action surprising her she turned to face me but I stepped backwards again and appeared again behind her with our backs touching, using my superior height I bent my head back and rested it on top of hers.

As I toyed around with the girl, I saw that in the corner of my eye that Yuki had got our food and was getting the others to go back in line.

I continued to disappear and reappear behind her making her step away from me each time until she was as the exit to the cafeteria; I just stepped backwards again and reappeared next to Yuki who was sitting at a table.

I took my seat next to her and instantly compared our food. My ten full bags of burgers compared to her one. It goes to show why tigers kill multiple prey at times, they really have large stomachs. Needless to say, I ate my respective meal quickly and almost beat Yuki although it's hard to say whether it's impressive or not.

…

The rest of the school day saw me passing the time idly in class as the others did their work. My nature is to work physically and to use my whole body rather than to write it down; due to that reason my work ethic isn't too great and really destroys the fact that I was given calligraphy lessons by Yuki's mother. My handwriting is beautiful but never used.

Despite not getting any work done, I did listen when in class. Just my attention flew out the window when it came to writing and to pass the time, I played with my tail although it was mostly me watching it sway back and forth almost hypnotising myself.

It also seemed like my tail was more interesting than the lesson for some of the girls in my class as they would spend some time staring at me and my tail. Coming to the end result, I didn't know what the teacher though about it herself as she had spotted me doing so but never told me to continue working. Maybe it's a first day thing of understanding everything because most people probably wouldn't believe you if you said you were a tiger.

After school was pretty much the same way, I couldn't do any sort of private training until everyone in the school knew that Yuki and I was in the student council as that would let us go into the training centre whenever it was free but because it was our first day it hadn't been sorted yet so I was stuck there and I couldn't fully try breaking my speed limit because it would show off my powers. I resulted for sprinting around the entire school and frankly it was actually good, two times round and I had got tired although it was only slight but better than nothing.

I don't know whether to call it a good first day or not, it was rather bland throughout and the two students I fought didn't give me a problem seen as they couldn't understand high-end skills that well if they could at all. That means that the 3rd years and Yuki are my only chances at a decent fight, which annoys me because that means the number of opponents is dropped considerably.

…

I entered our shared room an hour or so after Yuki and found her lazing about in just her underwear which kicked my instincts into play.

"Yuki, you'll catch a cold if you don't wear your clothes."

"Fine … I wished you'd mount me like a normal tiger would."

The second part was much quieter than the disgruntled first part but it didn't miss my ears. My eyebrows raised at what I heard though, are cats constantly perceived to be in heat? Even though our relationship is sealed as it is, it doesn't mean that we should engage in such activities constantly. I hope the ways of a tiger didn't incite something within her to make her crave it, if so then I might have to give in or show some initiative.

Initiative is something I find strange. It's something I don't understand, more so the premise rather than the meaning. I understand the meaning behind it but I don't see why so many women are so fixated on the male to take the more forceful role. Women have petitioned for years to be treated as equals and of late have reversed the roles to make women more valuable than men so it begs the question why to me.

I'm constantly being berated by Yuki for my outlook on life. I treat everything like a servant would but that is what I do, either side of the extreme. That's the nature of a tiger. They go full out to pursue their goals because they are the kings and queen of animal life but when they recognise someone as supreme then they will abide by their will.

"If you want it so badly then just ask me, I am more than willing to do so."

My comment doesn't fall on deaf ears but nothing comes from it.

I couldn't tell whether she was contemplating it or I annoyed her by saying it was up to her. It was hard to figure her out at the best of times, this type of situation just makes it so much more worse.

"Teigr, be prepared to be popular tomorrow."

These words brought me out of my current predicament and brought around slight confusion.

"How so?"

"The news about the Carnival is being released tomorrow. The school news team is also going to have a segment where they talk about you."

"You mean I may become popular?"

"…Yes."

The fact she hesitated proved the hidden meaning in my words. My words weren't directly about becoming popular and talking to lots of new people but about the fact it would leave me with less time to see and talk to Yuki and it seems that she picked up on my meaning. She scowled at me in response before going into the bathroom to shower.

This left me with peace and quiet, the ultimate form of serenity which allowed me to succumb to a deep sleep to make me ready for the next day.

* * *

**Short and sweet, not too detailed but it was informative.  
Teigr once again plays around with his opponents. His style is far from what he displays here, it isn't live combat so he will NEVER treat it as so.  
The Carnival however is a different story. He can easily beat the top second years by messing about so the first years won't be a problem ... right?**

**The details on his backstep move is rather lax in truth. It's an ability of his Tiger aspect, teleportation to anything electrical ... Volt included.  
It's only for teleportation though, he can't go straight into an attack afterwards so he is vulnerable. That may not be bad though.**

**Anyway, i'm off before i break more wires on my laptop. Ciao.**


End file.
